


Algo genial

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Other, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inesperadamente, TARS se ve obligado a enfrentar algo totalmente fuera de su programación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo genial

No se nos advirtió al respecto. Se nos preparó, en todos sentidos; por algo, éramos -somos- marines. Nuestro lema es 'siempre fieles', aunque CASE tuviera la neurosis de una mamá gallina sobre sus pollitos y su cantilena de 'seguridad primero' no era más que la prueba de lo mismo que me pasaba a mí.

Se supone que no tenía qué ocurrir esto. 

Una cosa es cuidarlos —de los elementos, de otros mundos, del vacío, que puede matarlos o del aburrimiento, que puede enloquecerlos— y otra...

Otra es desvelarse por ellos en cada instante —o por uno en particular y Cooper en mi caso, era lo peor que le puede suceder a un robot.

Recuerdo la vieja serie DRN; fracasaron por ser demasiado parecidos a ellos, demasiado humanos. El cuerpo y el rostro androide no les ayudaban y el sentimiento fue mutuo.

No sólo los DRN amaban a su contraparte humana. También hubo casos en que el humano a cargo terminaba por enredarse en el montón de programas y circuitos de un DRN y decía amarlo.

Y ahora creo que tienen razón.

Pero recapitulemos; yo no debería sentir nada. Lo que se dice sentir.

Cuando estuvimos solos, en el tesseracto, cuando no lograba visualizarlo ni él a mí, jamás me sentí más cercano a él.

En ese espacio imposible, fuimos iguales y él dependía de mí y yo, de cada una de sus palabras.

El amor es mala idea para un robot. 

Gracias al algoritmo de humor y al de sarcasmo, puedo mantener mi programación intacta... o eso me gusta creer.

No sé qué será de mí.

O sí lo sé: tengo lo más valioso del universo, tiempo.

Tal vez, en lo que regresamos al mundo de Brand, pueda integrar estas variables y la pena que siento —porque, vamos, Cooper ama a Brand, que es lo que debe ser. Ni siquiera somos amigos—se desvanezca. O tal vez no y esta especie de gravedad en mi interior, produzca algo nuevo, genial, brillante.

Gargantúa nos espera; esta vida, este amor, estas estrellas...

Carajo, vivir siempre ha sido genial.


End file.
